Strippers of this type are known per se and are used, for example, in spindle drives on which a tapped bush or a bush containing a spindle nut is arranged and can be displaced on the threaded spindle by means of a relative rotating movement. These known strippers are usually arranged on both ends of the bush, and have the task of cleaning the screw thread area ahead of the spindle nut moving along the threaded spindle and at a distance from this nut, and of preventing the entry of dirt, abraded material or the like into the interior of the bush, since this leads to disproportional wear of the spindle drive and, in the worst case, to a blocking of the spindle drive. As a result of the relative movement of the tapped bush with respect to the threaded spindle, the stripper pushes ahead of it the small particles of dirt and abraded material found on the threaded spindle, so they cannot make their way into the space between the threaded spindle and the spindle nut.
Usually, spindle drives of this type are lubricated with grease, so that a certain residual film of grease remains on the threaded spindle. Along with the small particles of dirt and abraded material, abrasive dust also settles onto this residual film of grease which, however, unlike the small particles of dirt and abraded material, cannot be collected by the stripper. This results in the fact that, as a result of the relative movement of the tapped bush with respect to the threaded spindle, the abrasive dust found on the residual film of grease makes its way between the tapped bush and the threaded spindle and causes wear. The stripper itself also experiences a certain wear as a result of the abrasive dust found on the residual film of grease.
It is even possible for a binding of the spindle drive to occur as a result of the abrasive dust that has entered. Also disadvantageous is the fact that with increasing shaft wear, the effectiveness of the stripper decreases, so that larger and larger particles can make their way in between the shaft bush and the threaded spindle, and thus further accelerate the wear and increase the danger of binding. It is also a disadvantage that the effectiveness of the stripper is dependent on the manufacturing tolerance achieved, since if there is too much play between the stripper and the threaded spindle, the effectiveness of the stripper is significantly reduced.